


Playing at Impulsive

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She will let it happen.





	Playing at Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Playing at Impulsive   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Fandom: The West Wing   
Pairing: Ellie/Donna   
Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: "Ellie," "Dead Irish Writers."   
Summary: She will let it happen.  
Disclaimer: Characters are Aaron's. I just have weird fun with them.  
Notes: Written for the contrelamontre 'flash forward' challenge. Completed in just under sixty minutes.

*

**Playing at Impulsive by Michelle K.**

Ellie's never liked these things: parties, fundraisers, any sort of gathering that implies silk and makeup. But she's here because her dad guilted her, made her feel like she would be terrible if she didn't come. She's not even sure why such strategy still works. Shouldn't she be stronger now? Shouldn't his opinion not matter? 

But she's always been such a cliché: quiet girl with daddy issues; plain faced dyke; a woman starved for love -- and looking for it in all the wrong places. It's who she is, at least, and she doesn't try to hide it. 

She wonders if that counts for anything. 

Sighing, she leaves the crowd. She's not surprised that no one notices. 

She roams through the west wing. It's pleasantly empty \-- but suddenly, she hears a voice. 

"You're Ellie, right?"

She turns around. "Yes," she mutters, wondering what this woman wants with her. There are so many things you can use the President's daughter for, after all. 

"I'm Donna Moss. We've met before, but you might not remember--"

"I remember," she says, although the actual encounters with Donna are hazy. What she remembers are Amy's comments about her -- Amy's her friend after all, a friend who's jealous of Donna in the vaguest of ways. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Donna says. "Unless you don't want me to." 

Ellie looks down for a moment, then remembers that's no way to be heard. "I just got sick of the party."

"Really? Me, I just got used to being here when there's a party. But that's a long story. It involves me being Canadian. For a while, anyway. Your mother had 'O Canada' played for me."

"Oh, yeah," she says. "I heard part of that story." She also recalls the part when Donna insulted her mother -- but things are going okay for now and she wants things to run smoothly, really. 

"It's a classic." Donna smiles, such a bright blond cliché of beauty -- rosy lips and all -- and Ellie's comforted by finding a fellow archetype, even if it's not one that mirrors her own. 

"Seems like it would be," Ellie replies. 

"So, you're a doctor."

"Resident, technically."

"Yeah, I knew one of them. You're one of the good ones, though, right?" 

"As far as I know."

"Good." She continues to talk, dismissing an ex-boyfriend in matter-of-fact language, dispensing little bits of trivia. 

Donna asks her about herself, too, but Ellie can only manage a couple of syllables at a time. She's never been particularly confident, after all.

*

They will find their way into an office -- Josh's to be exact. Ellie will let Donna kiss her because, well, it's been a while since someone's wanted to. And she'll let Donna push her against the wall and fall to her knees because, well, it's been a long while since someone's wanted to do that, too. And there will be something exciting in having sex with someone she barely knows in a dimly lit room. 

She will also find a thrill in pretending that she's so desirable that it only takes a short time for someone to fall under her spell. She'll assume Donna has her own reasons for this impulsive sex, but she will ignore her inner voice. 

She will hold her head down, her hair brushing against her cheeks as Donna's hair brushes against her thighs. She'll slip her fingers through the unfamiliar tendrils, arching against the attentions of Donna's mouth. 

Donna will be surprised by the unexplosiveness of Ellie's orgasm. "Did I do something wrong?" she'll ask.

"No, no," Ellie will reply uncomfortably. "I just...I'm not a screamer." She'll watch as Donna slowly licks her lips, color turned a shade of pale pink. 

"Everyone's different," Donna will say nonchalantly as she returns to her feet. 

Ellie will kiss Donna, slip to the same position that Donna had just been in. She'll push up Donna's dress, wonder if any of this -- the casual, reckless sex -- will change her. Make her less rigid, happier, looser, more loved. She knows it won't, but she continues on anyway because, after all, Donna just did it for her, why shouldn't she do the same? 

Donna's orgasm will be decidedly louder than Ellie's. She'll wonder how much of that is just to make Ellie feel good. 

As they're rearranging their clothes, Ellie will ask, "Um...Why did you want to do this with me here?"

"I...I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to do." She'll pause. "Wait. That didn't sound right. I..."

"It doesn't matter," Ellie will say before looking at her shoes. 

They will pretend that there's a chance of doing this again. Ellie won't talk to anyone before her agents take her back home. 

She'll never like parties. 

END 


End file.
